


Best Place in Town

by EllieBear



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex Compulsion, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he leaves for another tour of duty, Logan makes reservations at an exclusive restaurant in town as a treat for Veronica.  Unfortunately, the restaurant is run by a witch with a few special recipes.</p><p>Written for the Fanworks Festivus 2016 hosted by the amazing @ghostcat3000 (happy birthday!)</p><p>Gifted to @lexxical because she once told me, early on, that smut was a "genre you should definitely continue in"; unleashing the plethora of erotic LoVe that followed.  Thanks for encouraging a new writer!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Place in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexxical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxical/gifts).



“Are you SURE about this?” Commented Veronica as she looked out the window of Logan’s BMW. The neighborhood they were in did not look like one that would have a fancy restaurant tucked into the buildings.

“Yes! I’m sure. I double checked the directions when I made the reservation last month.” Grumbled Logan as he swooped around the corner for the second time.

This time, they both saw it through the darkness of the street; brass letters on a door, were the words “EROS”. There were no windows, just one door on the side of a non-descript building.

Logan parked the car and got out, coming around Veronica’s side to open the door. He loved seeing one naked leg slip out from the vehicle, and then the other. Offering his hand, she took it and pulled herself up on her three-inch red heels. She took a moment and smoothed her red silk wrap-around dress down over her body. As she did, he made a mental note of the slight outline of her thong underwear and wondered if it was the pair he bought her as a gift when he came home from his last tour.

She smiled up at him. “Are you checking me out?” Veronica raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip.

Logan gave her a small salute. “Yes ma’am. In a couple of weeks I ship off again. I need to savour this.” He said and shut the door to the car. Offering her his arm, she looped her hand through and gently placed her fingers on the fabric of his custom made shirt.

The elephant in the apartment followed them to dinner. In exactly a month, Logan would be gone again, for his last tour before retiring. She hated talking about him leaving, especially since she had grown to love their easy domestic life. So instead, she rubbed the fabric of his deep brown shirt between her fingers, memorizing the feel.

Sensing her sadness, he leaned over and kissed her head. “Just one more.” He whispered. “And then we can look further into the future than my next tour.”

Veronica let out a deep sigh. “I know. But you know me...patience is not my strong suit.”

Logan led them to the entrance and stopped. “Me either.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and pulled open the door.

Behind the door to the restaurant was a tall staircase that led to another floor. Logan gestured for Veronica to go ahead of him and they both climbed to the next door. Logan reached past and opened this door for Veronica and she stepped in.

The main lobby was small, with two doors; one on the left and one on the right. Between the doors, was a middle-aged woman at a podium. Her hair was long and black, with a streak of white. She wore a black, lacy flowing dress, reminiscent of something Stevie Nicks would wear. She was draped in turquoise jewels around her neck, wrists, and fingers. “You must be Lieutenant Echolls.” She intoned in a husky voice, her bright red lips curling into a smile.

Logan nodded. “Yes. I have a reservation for 7:00 pm.”

The woman slipped from around the podium. Walking to the door on their left, she opened it and ushered them in. “It will just be a moment. The people ahead of you are just....finishing up.” She said in a way that struck Veronica as oddly sexual. “You may have a drink in here while you wait.”

“Thank you.” Logan responded and put his hand on the small of Veronica’s back as they walked into the next small room.

The lounge had only a leather couch, a glass coffee table, and a small bar. A young man stood behind the oak furniture, drying a glass. “Good evening. Would either of you care for a drink?”

Logan walked up to the bar. “A Coors Light for me. And a red wine for the lady.” He responded. The bartender nodded and Logan walked over to the sofa. Veronica was already sitting, with her ankles crossed near the floor. She was looking around and frowning. Logan sat down next to her and sighed. “What?”

“What do you know about this restaurant exactly? Other than Dick insisted it was the best place he’s ever eaten.” She frowned.

Logan shrugged. “It’s very hard to get in to. They only have one table so there is no one else in the room but us. There was nothing online about it and I had to get the number from Dick, who got the number from someone else. I also had to pay up-front so everything is covered for the evening already.” The bartender came and put their drinks down on the table with a short nod and went back to his post. Logan continued. “And because they ‘customize’ our dinner, I had to give them a list of any allergies and sign this crazy waiver.”

Veronica frowned. “What kind of waiver?”

Logan took a drink of his beer. “I don’t know. Some paper where I wrote that I have a seafood allergy and then some legal stuff. They faxed it to me at my office on the base and I faxed it back.”

Veronica looked at her boyfriend incredulously. “Did you READ it?”

Logan rolled his eyes. “I didn’t have time. I was about to go out on an exercise. But really, what could it possibly have said other than don’t sue us if you die of anaphylaxis??”

Veronica pointed her finger at Logan and opened her mouth to list the numerous things that could have been covered in the waiver when they heard a crash come from the other room. The couple jumped a bit and turned towards the door. A high keening sound vibrated off the walls. It sounded like the ecstatic call of a woman having an orgasm. The couple looked at each other in shock.

“How good IS the food here?” Veronica hissed at Logan. He frowned and was about to open his mouth to respond when there was the banging sounds of doors slamming and a high pitch giggle that stretched out until it was gone.

Veronica reached for her drink and took a sip. She was now caught between being really agitated and really curious. Logan, realizing Dick may have led his astray, slouched into the couch and quietly drank his beer.

In the midst of the silence, the hostess returned. “Lieutenant Echolls, your table is ready. Please, follow me.”

Logan stood and offered his hand to Veronica. She took it, and her drink, and stood next to him, catching his eye in a way that told him she may or may not try and kill him if this went array. Logan nodded his understanding and slipped his arm around her waist as they left the lounge.

Crossing through the lobby, they entered the other door. In the middle of a red room was a long, solid black table with two black chairs. On the table was beautiful white China, with shiny silver cutlery, and beautiful glass stemware. Above the table hung an ornate chandelier and the ceiling was all mirrors. There were no windows and one door, with a knob on it. The hostess gestured for them to sit.

Logan pulled out Veronica’s chair and she glided gracefully onto the seat. He walked around to his seat and sat down, smiling nervously at her.

The woman smiled at them both and clapped her hands loudly. From the other door, a man emerged and held the door open while another man pushed a silver cart filled with food into the room.

Veronica’s eyes went wide and she began to salivate. The aroma coming from the kitchen was amazing. The man pushed the cart next to the hostess. Bowing slightly, he left the room quickly, closing the door behind him.

The older woman smiled at them both as she took the first plate and placed it on the table. “For your appetizer, we have ravioli with lamb.” As she loaded each offering, Veronica could feel her taste buds growing and bursting. “For your main course, we have a truffle risotto with handmade cheeses. Our dessert is a chocolate mousse with fresh strawberries...if you get that far, that is.” She said and winked at Veronica.

“My girlfriend always leaves room for dessert.” Said Logan with a grin across the table.

“We shall see.” The hostess said in a breathy tone. Taking the cart, she pushed it up against the wall and nodded to the couple before retreating back to the lobby.

Veronica grinned at Logan. “Okay. The sound we heard was obviously someone in ecstasy over the food.”

Logan reached for the plate with two large ravioli and presented it to Veronica. She stabbed one with her fork and placed it on her plate. Hanging her head over it, she breathed deeply. She had no idea what was in it, but it smelled divine.

Cutting it in four pieces, she put the first piece in her mouth. A small groan escaped her mouth. Veronica had never tasted something this good.

“Oh my god.” Logan muttered from across the table and she looked up to see his eyes roll back in his head.

“I KNOW! Forget anything I said out there. This really is the best place in town!” Veronica laughed and promptly turned back to her food.

“I will have dreams about this food when I am away.” Logan groaned as he finished the rest of his ravioli. “And you, that is.”

Veronica finished her ravioli and reached for her large plate of risotto. Her whole body felt warm and happy. Looking down at her main course, she reminded herself not to inhale it, and then promptly dove her fork into the creamy rich rice dish.

There were no words, just the sounds of enjoyment as the couple savoured their dishes. A few minutes in, the hostess came back in the room. Standing between the couple, she smiled and folded her fingers together. “How is everything tasting.”

“Phenomenal.” Gasped Veronica between breaths. She was feeling almost euphoric by this point and her body hummed contentedly.

“This is unbelievable.” Muttered Logan, and he looked down at his food, lovingly.

“Well, I’m glad.” Said the hostess. “Now, just to let you know, you have this room for the next forty minutes before our next guests arrive. We have charged your credit card, so you can leave at any time. However, if there is any damage to the room, as per your waiver, your credit card will be charged.” She smiled at the two.

Logan and Veronica looked at each other with horror. “I’m sorry? What was that again?” Exclaimed Logan.

The witchy woman frowned at Logan. “In case anything happens when the aphrodisiacs kick in. Didn’t you read the waiver?”

“Aphrodisiacs?” They both gasped in unison.

The hostess nodded. “The waiver clearly states that once the aphrodisiacs take effect, that we are not responsible for any sexual escapades that happen between the couple over the six hour time period they may last.”

“SIX HOURS?” They gasped together.

“Yes.” Replied the woman calmly. “Or 10 orgasms. Which ever comes first...so to speak.”

Veronica’s eyes narrowed at Logan. He read her mind. She was actually going to kill him tonight...or the 10 orgasms would.

“We also take no financial responsibility for any children conceived due to birth control failure or for any damage or destruction of property during this time.” The hostess finished. Taking the couple’s silence as a cue, she walked to the door. “Now, I will leave you both alone. Enjoy!” She called happily and closed the door.

The click of the door signalled Veronica to speak again. “I hate you.” She hissed across the table.

“I DIDN’T KNOW!!” He yelled, a little terrified of what his tiny girlfriend was going to do to him in this moment.

“Dick said NOTHING about this?” She yelled back.

“NO! He just kept insisting that we HAD to try this place before I left!!” Logan said, throwing up his hands. Veronica scowled at him. “I should add that 10 orgasms is only 4 more than the last time I came back from a tour.” He pointed out, trying to look serious.

This did not comfort Veronica. She closed her eyes and felt her body beginning to throb. She opened her eyes again, throwing daggers at her boyfriend. “THAT was over a 12 hour period! I don’t even think it’s possible to have that many orgasms in that short a time!!”

Logan shrugged. “Well, other people have been coming here so....”

“Stop talking!” Veronica moaned. She looked at Logan. She looked down at the most amazing food she had ever eaten. She suddenly wanted both, very badly. Picking up her fork again, she dove the tines into the dish. The minute the food hit her lips, her eyes rolled back in her head. Gazing back at Logan she smiled, ironically. “Well, you’d better carb-up sailor. Looks like you’re in for a workout tonight.” She said and went back to consuming her food.

It only took them a few minutes to finish the meal. Gazing longingly at the chocolate mousse, Veronica reached over and dipped her finger in the cup. Extracting her digit, she put it to her lips and licked the magical dessert off. She heard the groan escape Logan’s lips and looked up to see his dark eyes watching her.

Veronica could feel the blood rushing through her veins making every part of her swell with warmth. Dipping her finger in the chocolate again, she rose and sauntered over to Logan’s side of the table. Leaning her ass on the edge, she presented her finger to him and he caught it in his mouth, inhaling it deep inside of him. Slowly, she dragged it out through his lips, then placed it on her lips and licked the tip.

Logan was on her a second later. He knocked over the chair as he stood and quickly slid her back onto the table so he was between her legs. Veronica leaned back and opened her mouth and he engulfed her with his lips. She could taste the chocolate on him. He grabbed her ass and crashed his pelvis into her, sending a wave of pleasure through her.

Everything felt so good it was overwhelming. Her entire body began to vibrate and it was like her nerve endings became tiny g-spots all over her skin. Just touching Logan through her clothes made her feel close to coming already. But she wasn’t satisfied.

Rocking her body forward, she grabbed Logan’s belt, and opened it quickly. Logan rocked back and gave her room to pull his pants and boxers down to his thighs, freeing his hard cock. He pulled her hips back down to the edge of the table and reached up under her dress. Veronica felt his long fingers feel around until he found the fabric of her thong and he hooked his knuckle around it to move it to the side. She let out a low mewl of need. “Please! Logan, please!” She begged as the head of his cock nudged at her opening.

“Fuck, Veronica! You’re so wet. You’re so fucking wet and hot.” He groaned in her ear. The sound of his need only made her wetter and she grabbed onto his arms as he anchored himself to the table.

Thrusting her hips out, she arched and caught a glimpse of them in the mirrored ceiling. She watched her own face open and she let out a scream of pleasure as he buried himself deep inside of her.

It felt too good. Looking up at her and Logan, fucking wildly on the table made Veronica come first, screaming Logan’s name and clawing at his back. He followed seconds after, coming deep inside of her.

They stayed clung to each other for a moment, realizing the sensation of coming down after sex was not happening for either of them. Logan was still buried deep inside of her and she felt him moving, hard and ready.

“One.” She whispered and began giggling a bit.

Logan chuckled and pulled his body back slightly but didn’t leave her. “Veronica. Your breasts are swelling.” He said, glancing down at her chest.

She looked down and realized that her breasts were growing larger and more sensitive. Veronica felt Logan shift and move and she realized he was actually growing inside of her. Licking her lips, she looked up at him through lidded eyes. “So are you.” She intoned.

Logan’s face grew a wicked smile. “We have time for another one here, if you want.” He said offhandedly.

Veronica could feel her lips swelling, her clit hard and tingling. “Yes!” She begged. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Logan launched into action at her command, sliding out of her quickly and pulling her off the table. Flipping her around, he stopped for a moment to caress her ass, bringing her dress up to her waist.

Veronica knew exactly what he wanted and she bent over, spreading her arms wide on the table for support. She felt his fingers, in a V formation, spread her lips and she let out another moan as he slid through his own cum. Without warning, he plunged into her again, wrapping one arm around her waist for support. She felt her body open wide to take his ever growing girth. Pushing on her hands, she slammed back into him, causing him to swear.

Veronica felt like an animal in heat. “More!” She cried out. “Fuck Logan. More!”

Logan began thrusting harder and faster, beads of sweat appearing on his face. She came hard around his cock, digging her nails into the surface of the table and screaming. He came seconds after, cursing and moaning.

Pulling out of her, he staggered to his chair and collapsed. Veronica slid off the table and steadied herself on the edge. “Two.” She gasped as she took inventory of the situation. Her huge breasts had fallen out of her dress. Sweat had begun to make her hair curl and she realized that she had cum starting to run down her leg. She glanced over at Logan. His head was staring at the ceiling, his pants around his ankles and his cock still somewhat erect. He brought his head back up, his eyes were dark and wild.

“What do you want to do?” He groaned.

“In general or sex-wise?” Veronica asked, unable to push her thoughts past anything but fucking at the moment.

Logan laughed. “Both! I think we need to try and get home. Or to a motel. Or something. Our time is almost up here.”

Veronica looked around. Plates were on the floor, her chair was overturned, and there was an imprint of her hands on the table. “We need to get somewhere quickly. I can feel the next wave coming and if we plan to act on any of my thoughts, we will need a bed, a shower, and maybe some rope.” She moaned. “I have so many dirty ideas right now that I’m having trouble focusing.”

Logan reached to his ankles and pulled up his underwear and pants, attempting to shove his cock back in the fabric for safe keeping. “Oh good. I thought these kinky thoughts were just mine.” Instead of tucking in his shirt, he pulled it down to try and hide the obvious bulge.

Veronica reached under her dress and readjusted her thong. Grabbing a napkin, she wiped the cum off of her and tossed it on the floor. “Nope. Not just you. That’s why we have to leave. Now!” She marched confidently to Logan and planted a hard kiss on his lips. Pulling back, she felt another rush of passion. “Bad idea. We need to go.” She said and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room.

As they quickly crossed the lobby. The woman called out to them. “I hope everything was to your satisfaction!”

Veronica turned and cast a wide grin at her. “Best place in town! Sorry about the room. Put it on his credit card.” She laughed and the two tripped and staggered down the steps.

The couple practically ran to the car. Jumping in like they were being chased, Logan revved the engine and flew from the parking spot.

The hum of the engine was too much stimulation for Veronica and she began to fidget in her seat, moaning softly. Logan weaved through the streets and the twists and turns created a delightful friction. Unable to stop herself, Veronica put one high heel on the dash and reached under her dress to play with herself. Logan glanced down as her hand disappeared.

“Pull your dress up.” He commanded in a husky tone.

Throwing him a wicked smile she pulled her hem up to her hips, revealing her fingers massaging the top of her mound through the fabric of her thong. She had swelled so much that her clit was now protruding from her outer lips and every time she rubbed herself, if felt like electricity going through her.

“Put your fingers inside of you.” Logan intoned and glanced again at her writhing in the seat.

Veronica moved her panties and spread her legs as wide as they could go in the car. She then plunged two fingers into her sopping wet pussy, crying out in relief as she did. She began pumping herself, adding her thumb on her clit for more stimulation. She found herself on the crest of another orgasm but she couldn’t get to the other side. She began to make frustrated moaning sounds as she tried and tried to make herself come. Frantically, she reached down with her other hand and began working her clit with one hand and fucking herself with four fingers on the other. Finally, in a fit of dissatisfaction, she grabbed the hand that Logan had resting on the gear shift and shoved it between her thighs.

“Shit! Veronica!” He yelled and quickly pulled off the road and into a back alley.

She was already rubbing her clit, hard, with his hand, giving herself the exact sensation she needed. He put the car in park and turned to her just as she finally made herself come on his hand, screaming and cursing again.

Logan’s orgasm came out of nowhere and he grabbed the steering wheel with his other hand for support. He realized the throbbing ecstasy was radiating from his fingers inside Veronica, down his arm, through his body, and to his cock as he came in his pants.

Veronica’s head fell back on the seat. “Three.”

Logan struggled for breath, removing his hand from her. “I think you discovered something.” He gasped.

“I need YOU to help me come. I can’t come on my own.” She grinned at him.

“And when YOU come, I come. No matter what.” He returned her grin.

Veronica’s eyes rolled to the ceiling of the car. “We need to harness this power some how...”

“Fuck this.” Muttered Logan and he peeled down the alley and back onto the street.

A few blocks away, he pulled into the Phoenix Motel. “Wait here!” He said and wagged his finger at Veronica before exiting the car. She watched as he stood outside and adjusted his shirt to hide not only his hard-on but the cum stain that was appearing through his pants. He then disappeared into the office.

Veronica closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft humming through her body. The constant state of arousal was incredible and knowing that it wouldn’t last long, made her want to savour it. Knowing that Logan would be deploying soon also helped her enjoy the sensations. Soon, there would be six-months of nothing but her, her memories, and her very expensive vibrator. It just wasn’t the same.

She heard the door open and Logan threw a heaping pile of keys into the car. Veronica dodged the projectiles with a scream and a laugh and Logan climbed in. “Rented every room in the place. We’ll stay in the one at the far end. Don’t have to worry. Can make as much noise as we want.” He spoke rapidly and revved the engine before peeling out. He was obviously on the upswing to his arousal again and he skidded to a stop around the back of the hotel, at the far edge.

Not waiting for Logan to open her door, Veronica scrambled out of the car. Logan ran around to intercept her and swept her up and over his shoulder.

“Logan!” She squealed with delight as he hitched her ass in the air and slapped it playfully. She grabbed the back of his shirt to secure herself as he climbed the stairs, with her hanging down his back. At the top, she heard the jingle of keys and he shifted his grip of her for a second to open the door. Once she heard the click, she readied herself for her plan of attack.

Logan entered the room and the door closed behind them. Dropping Veronica back onto her feet, she immediately assaulted his lips with hers, pushing him back against the door. Frantically groping for his belt, she undid the buckle and unzipped him quickly. Breaking the kiss, she dropped to her knees, pulling his pants and boxers to his ankles.

His cock had swelled from the effects of the food and was now thicker and longer than normal. Veronica suddenly felt like she had taken on Mount Everest and stopped for a moment to run her fingers gently over it, examining it thoroughly before deciding on her course of action. Settling on her mission, she reached out and caught Logan’s wrists, pinning them to the door with her hands. She felt stronger and more aggressive and the sudden loss of power made Logan harder.

Moving her mouth to the head of his cock, she extended her tongue and licked the tip quickly. “Fuck, Veronica!” He moaned.

Veronica extended her tongue again and swirled it completely around the head. This time, she realized something. Placing her lips around the head, she slid his shaft down her throat as far as she could go. Pulling back, she looked up at him. “You taste like dinner.” She cooed.

It took Logan a moment to comprehend what she was saying. “You mean the dinner we just ate?”

Veronica gave a salacious smile. “Yes. I mean you taste like risotto.” She licked his shaft and he moaned again. “You taste like the best meal I’ve ever had.” She shifted back and sucked his cock back into her mouth; rocking on her heels, up and down his length, taking the wonderful taste on him in. As she drew him in, she realized that she could take him further and deeper than she ever had. It was like her body was opening and making room for him. She felt him begin to jerk and twitch as his arousal mounted. His moaning began to echo in the room and he called out her name loudly, knowing no one could hear.

Veronica felt her own orgasm building and she began to feel her own wetness between her thighs again. She pressed his wrists to the door with all her strength and sucked his cock down the back of her throat with ease, each time, causing him to cry out in ecstasy. She began to work him faster and faster and she felt the veins in his wrists popping.

Finally, his body went completely rigid, and then let go, pumping delicious cum down her throat. She pulled off of him and gasped as her own orgasm hit and she closed her eyes to savour the feeling. Releasing Logan’s wrists, he sunk to his knees, gasping for breath again. “Four!” He called out with a laugh. Once her orgasm subsided, Logan crawled over to her and pressed his lips to hers. Veronica opened her mouth and he swirled his tongue around her once, then pulled back. “You’re right. Risotto.”  He laughed.

Veronica lay back on the ground, her arms stretched above her head. “Another thing. My body is opening and stretching to accommodate you. So don’t think you’ll be getting the deep-throat action after this is over!” She warned with a giggle.  She lifted her head slightly and remembered her growing breasts. Sitting up, she unwrapped her dress and saw her breasts beginning to fall from her bra. With a quick reach around her back, her formerly modest size B breasts were released as a very full C size now.

“Holy fuck.” Muttered Logan, who momentarily flashed back to a time when she had no breasts at all.

Veronica giggled and kicked off her heels, making it easier to wiggle out of her thong. Taking the hint, Logan stripped off the rest of his clothes as well, then crawled over to her on the floor. He lay next to her, on his side, and reached over to caress one breast. She arched as the waves of pleasure started up again. Leaning his head down, he began to lavish attention on her nipple, sucking and pulling on it, gently. Veronica felt the kink begin to rise in her. “Harder!” She moaned, needing more than just the soft attention he was granting. Taking his orders, Logan began running his teeth over the hard nubs, biting and pulling on them with increased power. She screamed and arched as a pleasure like she had never felt ripped through her. “More!” She begged. “Please, more!”

Logan suddenly let go and quickly shifted so he knelt between her legs. Grabbing her by the ass, he hoisted her onto his lap. Knowing what was coming, she spread her legs wide to take in his cock. There was a moment of sheer bliss as they connected again. Veronica loved this feeling of being full of him and she eagerly plunged herself down to take all of him. She felt her orgasm begin to rise quickly and she arched her back with pleasure. Seizing his opportunity, he caught one nipple in his teeth and pulled on it roughly. He grasped the other nipple between his fingers and twisted it until a high keening escaped her. Her orgasm radiated from her nipples, down her torso, and into her core. Seconds later, her pulsing was joined by his as he let go if her and fell into his own state of bliss.

As Veronica came down, she stayed on his cock, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Five. Halfway point.” She whispered next to his ear.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, kissing her gently on the side of the head. “What do you want to do now? What is your wildest fantasy?”

Veronica nuzzled into the crease of his neck. He smelled so good. Her mind began to wander. Without the aphrodisiacs, the couple had a very healthy sex life. Between the small tickle trunk of sex toys, the drawer full of lingerie, and their own imaginations, they knew how to enjoy each other’s bodies. But there was still something they had never attempted...

“Anal.” She muttered and kissed his neck. “You. Deep. In-siiiideee.” Veronica drawled.

She felt his cock twitch.  “Are you sure? I’m kind of...bigger...” He asked, not able to camouflage the excitement in his voice.

Veronica pulled away from his neck to look at his face. “I’m sure. I’m betting it will be like the deep-throat action. I just seem to be able to expand to take you.”

“Okay. But if you want me to stop....” Logan added.

“I will say STOP.” She reassured him and gave him a peck on the lips.

Logan’s smile became lecherous and she could tell he was thinking about his next move. She wiggled a bit in top of him, enjoying the feeling of being connected for so long. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” He said.

Doing as she was told, she draped her arms over his shoulders. “Now what?” She said and raised an eyebrow at him.

With a swift movement, he grabbed her ass and moved to a full kneeling position on the floor. She screamed with delight and grabbed his shoulders. With her still attached to him, he slowly stood and moved to the edge of the bed, where he sat with his legs stretched to the floor. “Slide off of me and stand between my legs.”

Veronica bit her lip and smiled. Slowly, she removed herself from him as they both gasped. He spread his legs and she came and stood between them “Now what?” She said, and ambled close enough that his head was an inch away from her ample breasts.

Logan took one of her nipples and gave it a playful tweek. “Turn around.” He said in a husky tone and put his hands on her hips to move her.

Veronica turned to see his grinning reflection in the dresser mirror. Putting one hand on her naked hip, she looked at his smiling face. “So THAT’S why hotel mirrors are so big!” She teased.

Logan kissed her spine and a shock drove through her. He reached between her legs and inserted three fingers, which made her moan in delight. Pulling the lube they created from her pussy, he began dragging it up the crack of her ass. Veronica was all sensation now and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter again. As he worked, Logan began talking in a sexy, soothing tone. “Here’s what I want you to do...I want you to ride my cock in your ass. You set the pace. You set the depth. You get yourself off and I get to watch. Alright?”

Veronica was so horny he could have said anything in that moment and she would have agreed. “Yes! Fuck! YES!” She moaned, the mere thought almost bringing her to the brink.

Logan maneuvered her hips so he could run the tip of his cock through her, gathering more lube on him. He then positioned his cock at the entrance to her ass. Veronica felt him on the brink and she pushed her hip back to begin to nudge him inside. She let out a deep gasp as her body began to pulse and her muscles spread to accept him. She looked in the mirror to see Logan mesmerized by her taking him in. Grabbing on to his thighs for support she pushed back, taking him deeper and deeper.

The feeling was like nothing she had ever felt. The stinging pain mixed with hammering pleasure made her almost delirious. “Fuck, Veronica!” Logan cried out as she finally slammed into him, taking him completely, releasing a barbaric scream herself.

Catching his eye in the mirror, she began rocking on him. She didn’t recognize their voices as their own anymore. There was something primal to their calls and Veronica was sure that their release was close. Logan reached around and grabbed her breasts, catching and twisting her nipple savagely.

Veronica’s orgasm felt like she was being ripped in two, the pleasure radiating from her ass, up her spine, to her brain, then back down to her pussy. The feeling of Logan coming inside her just prolonged her own orgasm. After what felt like minutes, they finally came down; Logan wrapping his arms around her protectively and rolling her on their sides onto the bed, still connected.

“Six.” He gasped.

Veronica reached around and put her hand on his cheek. “Officially at our ‘personal best’ number.” She laughed.

Logan nuzzled the back of her neck, giving her the tiniest bite. Then, ever so slowly, he extracted himself from her. Even pulling out felt amazing and Veronica moaned with pleasure.

“Was that everything you hoped it would be?” Logan asked and continued to nibble down her neck to her shoulder.

Veronica giggled and enjoyed the post coital glow. “More! So much more than I thought!”

Logan sat up on the bed. “I’m glad.” He said and scooped her up in his arms. She screamed and grabbed his neck. “But now, it’s time for a shower.” He explained and kissed her gently on the lips.

Carrying her through the room, he finally set her down on the bath mat near the shower. He reached past and turned on the water, ushering her inside as he released the shower feature. The warm water felt wonderful and Veronica stood for a moment under the needles and relished the sensation. She heard a ripping and Logan’s hand reached in. In his palm was the tiniest bar of soap. Veronica laughed and reached for it as he joined her. “There may not be enough soap in this little bar for both of us.” She said as she began to lather her body.

Logan stepped up to her and rubbed his torso on hers, picking up some suds. “We can share.” He teased.

Veronica laughed and easily broke the bar in two pieces, handing him one. She continued to wash, attempting to clean herself of all the bodily fluids that were caked on her.

Once she was done, she switched places with Logan and gave him time under the shower while she leaned against the wall and admired his form under the stream. His cock was still hard, and she watched with interest as he soaped himself up. She watched the water flow over the muscles on his back, and run down his muscular ass. Damn, she was going to miss him in a month.

Logan turned and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Her thoughts must have appeared on her face. “Just thinking about you leaving again.” Veronica remarked quietly.

Logan stepped out of the way of the shower and stepped to her. “Last time I leave you. I promise. Just think, when I’m retired, you’ll get sick of me being around all the time.”

Veronica sighed and smiled. “I could never get sick of you. I love you. More than you could ever imagine.”

Logan ducked his head and kissed her gently. “I love you. But just six months more. And then, we can be together. Always.”

She reached up and kissed him again. And again. And again. She kissed him gently, full of love. He reciprocated, pouring his heart out through his lips. Slowly, he brought his kisses lower, to her neck, then, dropping to his knees, to her breasts, then to her stomach, and finally, between her thighs.

Veronica’s moan echoed as his tongue found her swollen clit. Covering it with his mouth, he began to suck on it, creating a tremendous pressure inside of her. Moving her hips, the gentle pulling caused giant shock waves through her. He added his finger and began tracing her labia slowly, causing her to keen loudly. She reach down and ran her fingers through his hair as he played and sucked on her. Her release came slowly, building bit by bit, until finally it crested and she fell into her next glorious orgasm. She heard Logan groan as his own orgasm hit, and he pulsed in his own hand.

Looking up at her, he smiled. “Seven. And you taste like risotto too.”

Veronica let out a throaty laugh that ricocheted around the shower. Logan stood and rinsed himself off, then shut off the tap. While he did, Veronica exited the bath and grabbed a large towel. Wrapping it around herself, she tucked it around her breasts. “Towels stay up better with big boobs.” She noted.

Logan came out and grabbed a towel for himself. “Yeah, but now it doesn’t cover you.”

Veronica looked down to see the towel straining against her chest and sighed. “Oh well. They’ll be gone soon.”

Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “That’s okay. I like the boobs you have. The real ones, that is.”

Veronica scrunched her face. “If I’m ever pregnant, I’ll probably get big boobs again. Or so I hear.”

Logan kissed her shoulder gently. “Is that something you’d like?”

Veronica leaned against him. “Boobs or babies?”

Logan took a little bite of her shoulder. “Both.”

Veronica was silent for a moment. “Yeah. I never thought I would, but yes, I'd like us to have kids, eventually.  When you’re out of the Navy and home to help me figure out how to keep a tiny human alive, that is.” Logan was quiet. So quiet Veronica became worried. She turned around to look him in the eye. She found him with tears cresting. Reaching up, she brushed the tear from his eye. “What’s wrong?”

Logan laughed. “Nothing’s wrong. Just you talking about starting a family together is...perfect.”

Veronica kissed him. “Perfect huh. How so?”

Logan took her hand in his and kissed it, sending a ripple of warmth up her arm. He began walking, leading her through the bathroom and back into the suite. He stopped when they were in front of the bed and gently guided Veronica to sit on the edge, holding up his index finger to indicate that she should wait a moment. She arched her eyebrow as he scooped up his pants and grabbed his wallet from the back pocket. Opening the coin pouch inside, he palmed something and closed the leather again, stuffing it back in his pocket, and dropping the pants on the ground.

He came back to where she was and knelt down on one knee in front of her, so they were almost at eye level. Veronica took in a sharp inhale of breath as he took her hand again. A boyish grin played on his face as he caught her eye. “I was going to do this at the super expensive, fancy restaurant, but that got....derailed.” He laughed nervously. “And I’m not even sure that this is the right time, but it’s better now than never.”

Veronica exhaled deeply as she fought back tears. Her heart felt like it was on fire. “Ask me. Now is the perfect time.” She whispered.

Logan opened his hand. In his palm was an antique diamond ring. “Veronica Mars, will you marry me?”

Hot tears began flowing down her face. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Logan Echolls.” Veronica gasped. He took her hand and gently slid the ring into her finger. She looked down at the diamonds and white gold setting. “It’s perfect.”

Logan kissed her hand. “I bought it when we were in college. That time you dragged me to all those antique stores. It’s just taken a bit of time to get it on your finger.”

Veronica leaned down and kissed him deeply, her hands cradling his face. Her desire surged, independent of any aphrodisiacs. They kissed like they did when they were young, letting their feelings and thoughts flow through their lips. Veronica finally released him and brushed her nose on his. “Make love to me. Slowly.” She whispered.

Logan looked through her eyes, deep into her heart. Veronica opened her towel and dropped it on the bed. Even though they had spent the night having sex, she felt exposed to him now. Sliding back on the bed, she stretched back onto the pillows, her legs crossed at the ankles, her hands covering her breasts.

Logan dropped his towel and leaned towards the bed. He kissed the tip of her toe, causing her to giggle. He then proceeded up her body: ankle, calf, knee, thigh, hip, stomach, breast, shoulder, neck, lips. He lingered on her lips for a minute, stretching his body out beside her. Rolling towards him, she stretched her arm out around him and drew one leg onto his thigh. He was still hard and she pressed herself just above his erection so it was cradled by her open thighs. Reaching down, he skimmed his palm over her breast and found he’d nipple with his thumb, pressing gently and rubbing it in circles. Her head fell back and he kissed her neck, passionately, causing her to moan and buck her hips on him. Gripping his shoulders, she rolled herself onto her back, bringing him with her.

Placing his knees between hers, Logan brought himself up above her. He dropped his head down and kissed her passionately. She laced her fingers through his hair and enjoyed the feeling of him towering over her. Reaching down, Veronica began to stroke his cock with her hand, making little mewling sounds as she did. He took the hint and dropped his hips to position himself at her lips. Slowly, achingly, he slid himself inside her again, listening to her gasp as she took him deeper and deeper. When he was fully inside, he began sliding in and out of her with the same agonizing tempo as he started with. Veronica hooked her legs over his and released him from their kiss, as she moaned and gasped for breath. The slow build-up made her beg and cry out for more, but he continued his easy pace, allowing them to savour the delicious sensation of being on the verge of coming – but not quite ready – for some time. Finally, he gave in to their need and increase his rhythm. Veronica’s sweet moans became more urgent until finally, she let out a final gasp of pleasure. Logan came quickly after but only took a second to stop his movements before continuing.

The sensation of friction kept Veronica up near the top of her orgasm. Realising that was the idea, she began rolling her hips with his, reducing his thrusts but keeping the feeling going. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him deeply. “Eight.” She whispered, another moan escaping right after.

Beads of sweat began to appear on them as they rocked their bodies together. Logan put his forehead on the pillow, near her ear and began to speak in a reverent tone. “I love you, Veronica. I have loved you since the first moment I met you. You are so amazing I thank god every day that I found you again.” His words felt erotic and she felt her orgasm start to build in her chest this time. “I can’t believe that one day, you will be my wife, and I get to spend the rest of my life making love to you.”

Veronica’s orgasm radiated from her heart this time, he heartbeat jumping and pumping pleasure through her veins. At the peak, she opened her eyes to watch Logan’s face as he came, his eye wide and full if amazement at what their bodies could do together. As they both began to come down, he kissed her lips gently. “Nine.” He whispered, and slipping one hand under her body, he rolled them so she was on top.

Veronica smiled down from her favourite position, anchoring her hands on his pecs, and began rolling her hips up and down on his cock. Logan’s gaze travelled up and down her, taking in the beautiful sight of his fiancée, in her glorious nakedness. She locked eyes with him. “Don’t look away.” She murmured as she rode him. Listening to her command, he smiled and his eyes lit up as he followed her stare. This time, the noises filling the room were his as he moaned and begged and cursed for more of her. Reaching up, he took her breasts in his hands and began massaging them, setting a streak of lighting through her again and ramping up the feeling that she was going to come. She felt so full of everything at that moment; full of him inside her in every corner. Veronica felt her final orgasm radiate again from her chest and pulsed through her. She never broke her gaze on him and her eyes seemed to radiate white light. She felt Logan begin to fill her and she continued to move making their orgasm last longer and longer and longer. Logan continued to roll his hips into her, drawing out the feeling until they couldn’t last any longer, and Veronica collapsed on his chest.

They both felt Logan shrinking from her, leaving her body back to feeling empty. Her chest heaved as her breasts began to slowly coil back to normal against Logan’s pecs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Ten.” He sighed. That was the last thing Veronica remembered before she clasped into blissful sleep, still wrapped in his arms.

 

**_One Month Later...._ **

Logan paused at the door to the apartment. Looking sadly at the thick envelope of papers in his hand, he realized that this was it...his last night with Veronica for six-months. His bag was already packed, his orders given, his paperwork filed. All that was left was the pain of leaving the woman he loved behind. With a sigh, he unlocked the entrance and stepped inside.

Veronica looked up from her place on the couch. She was already in her yoga pants and a tank top. Pony had her head in Veronica’s lap; happy to continue being petted, she barely moved.

“Hey.” He said quietly.

“Hey.” She said, looking over her shoulder, a goofy grin on her face.

Logan frowned. There were four thick highlighters with blue caps lined up beside each other, on the coffee table in front of her.

“What’s with all the pens?” He asked, putting everything down on the entryway table and wandering over. Standing behind her, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“Those aren’t pens, you goof.” Veronica laughed.

Logan looked closer. They weren’t pens at all. They were plastic sticks with blue caps. In the middle were little grey screens that all said the same word on them: “PREGNANT”.

“I invested in the expensive idiot proof ones.” She murmured, looking up at his slack-jaw’d face.

“Pregnant.” Logan whispered, still comprehending what was happening.

“That’s what I said, two-hours ago. My full comprehension happened a few minutes before you came home.” She said gently to her fiance.

Logan dropped to his knees behind the couch so he was at eye level with her. “Are you okay?”

Veronica turned around on the couch and touched his face lovingly. “Yeah. I mean, it’s sooner than I thought we would do this. And I am kind of scared to do this pregnancy thing without you, but I’ve got my dad and Mac and Wallace for support. And you’ll be home for the birth and then, you can do all the midnight diaper changes to make it up to me.”

Logan’s eyes became glassy. He opened his mouth to ask how they got pregnant, Veronica being on birth control and all, when his brain answered his question. “Guess I should have read the waiver, huh.”

Veronica smiled, her entire face aglow. “Well, birth control does have a slight margin of error. But I kind of think we may have wished this into being that night.”

Logan arched his eyebrow. “How do you figure?”

“Well, Dick and Natasha didn’t get pregnant, however, they have been dating for over six months...which in Dick’s world is a minor miracle.” Veronica giggled. “Maybe we got our own little miracle that night when we talked about having kids and getting married.”

Logan sat there, still in shock, his head running through the entire night. Slowly, Veronica eased Pony off her lap and walked around the couch to where Logan was still kneeling. Seeing her coming, he reached for her and pressed her stomach to his cheek. She began stroking his hair as he planted little kisses on her belly. He stopped and looked up at her.

“Best place in town.” Logan laughed.

Veronica let out a deep sigh and smiled. “Best place in town.”


End file.
